


rage

by ToastySilverLinings



Series: snippets of life [1]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Crack?, M/M, autobahn speeding, someone please help yoosh, this drabble isn't even 100 words long, writeinktober 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 10:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16157204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToastySilverLinings/pseuds/ToastySilverLinings
Summary: Yuushi hates it when Tezuka's speeding.





	rage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [freiline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/freiline/gifts).



Tezuka Kunimitsu was often described as the calm before a storm by his peers and rivals on the tennis courts. The storm usually ended up being a well-known trap — slowly luring his opponents into his zone.

Yuushi clearly knew that everyone was completely unaware of Tezuka's behavior off the courts, especially when the brunet was cruising on the Autobahn at a raging speed of 200 km/h with the roof down.

Needless to say, Yuushi has probably faced hundreds of near heart attacks because of his boyfriend’s need for speed.

**Author's Note:**

> imagine yuushi screaming for his life. you're welcome.
> 
> frey this is for you because you literally scared me into posting this (i have receipts).


End file.
